The Beaky, The Jess, The Will
The Beaky, The Jess, The Will The Beaky, The Jess, The Will is the thid episode of season three! yes it is a beaky/jess/will episode :P Yes it is sexy. Previously On ~Fabulous Will and Sarah got married, Sasha and Nick are dating, Beaky is a super hero. Max died, But everyone was getting messages from someone called M, M knows all their secrets. Plot The Super Friends! Club House ~ One Month Later (After The Wedding) Sarah and Will were planning thier honeymoon. But there was only one other place they could go, Un-Fabulous town, It was going to romatic. Beaky sat looking into Perry's eyes, They had brooken up, Who ever M was had broken them up, M spread rumours about Beaky and Perry, Jess sat holding Cass's hand, Cass leaned in, And kissed Jess, Jess looked over at Sarah and Will, She needed to give them something. Luke walked in, wearing clothes, And he quickly told Beaky, Jess and Will to come with him, They all left the house, And went outside. Outside Luke told the three he needed them, Nick was with Sasha, Luke wnated Sasha, Then Luke showed the three his phone, It read, "Fabulous Town Graveyard, Tonight --M" Luke wanted these three to take down M, Beaky, Jess and Will are the super team. Beaky put her sexy clothes on, Jess ate a sexy taco, Will was sex. Then Beaky (who is a milkshake super hero) gave the other two a pill, She told them to eat it, They did. Jess got super powers! She can now shoot lasers from her boobs, Will got super powers! He can now seduce anything into doing his will, Get it, Will, It's a pun! They then got their super hero names, Beaky was ~ Milkshaker, Jess was ~ Laser-boober, Will was ~ Sex. Graveyard ~ That Night Jess put her clothes on, The three best friends linked arms, And walked into the graveyard, It was creepy, Will was scared, He screamed like a little girl eveyrtime he heard something, Jess and Beaky both slapped him, He was quiet, Will, Beaky and Jess stopped, They looked down, It was a gravestone, That read, "M" Jess screamed, Suddenly Beaky felt something on her shoulder, It was someone in a black hoddie, They had a gun, Jess powered up her laser boobs, Beaky drunk a super milkshake and got her milkshake blaster out, Will tried to seduce the person in the black hoddie, They three then used their powers, Jess zapped them with boob lasers, Beaky shot them with Milkshake, Will touched their genital area, The three then used the power of friendship, Sparkles happend, The black hoddied person looked at the three, and said, "WTF", Then shot Will in the stomach, Will fell to the ground, Hayley ran in, Naked, She grabbed Will's body, And took him to the hospital, Beaky and Jess were sad, So they drank boob-milkshakes, Friendships almost always wins. Super Friends! Club House Sarah was devestated, Will was shot, Luke was dancing, Everyone loves Luke, He is super sexy, And hot. Jess was with Beaky and Hayley, They needed to give something to Sarah. Kerwin was sad, Sasha was his friend, But Sasha was never home now, Because he was always out with Nick, So Kerwin went to find Sasha and Nick, Kill Nick, So Sasha could be with Luke, Hayley walked up to the sad Sarah, And gave Sarah something that she used the day before, It was a pregancy test, It read. ... Category:Fabulous season three